Pastille Pyramid
| released = August 16, 2012 | previous = Gingerbread Glade | next = Cupcake Circus | image = Pastille Pyramid.jpg | episode = 12 | levels = - | difficulty = Hard }} Pastille Pyramid is the 12th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and final episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 16, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Pastille Pharaoh. Due to the number of levels which are hard to pass and earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game and the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a mummy who is very tired and is unable to enter his pyramid due to the rat that has taken the key from him. After episode: Tiffi throws three candies on the ground to pile up the sand and to lure the rat. As to thank Tiffi, he willingly returns the key to its rightful owner. Then, when the key is used to open the pyramid, an opening is seen. New things Blockers *This episode introduces the''' chocolate spawner ( ) ('Brief Description: '''An immobile blocker immune against everything and produces chocolate endlessly) Boosters *There is also a new booster named '"Bubblegum Troll", which is very similar to the character Bubblegum Troll. (Brief Description: 'The Bubblegum Troll can make all the chocolate in the board disappear and block chocolate spawners from spawning chocolate for five moves) Guide Levels This episode contains levels 156 to 170. *Easiest level: 'Level 163 *Hardest level: Level 169 Pastille Pyramid has five considerably hard-hard levels, 159, 161, 162, 165 and 168 and three very hard levels, 158, 167 and 169. Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Gingerbread Glade. There are 5 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels and 2 timed levels . Gallery Mummy.png|Before the episode Mummyafter.png|After the episode Level 156 Reality.png|Level 156 - |link=Level 156 Level 157 Reality.png|Level 157 - |link=Level 157 Level 158 Reality.png|Level 158 - |link=Level 158 Level 159 Reality.png|Level 159 - |link=Level 159 Level 160 Reality.png|Level 160 - |link=Level 160 Level 161 Reality.png|Level 161 - |link=Level 161 Level 162 Reality.png|Level 162 - |link=Level 162 Level 163 Reality.png|Level 163 - |link=Level 163 Level 164 Reality.png|Level 164 - |link=Level 164 Level 165 Reality.png|Level 165 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 165 Level 165 Reality after.png|Level 165 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 165 Level 166 Reality.png|Level 166 - |link=Level 166 Level 167 Reality.png|Level 167 - |link=Level 167 Level 168 Reality.png|Level 168 - |link=Level 168 Level 169 Reality.png|Level 169 - |link=Level 169 Level 170 Reality.png|Level 170 - |link=Level 170 CCS.png|Map on Facebook Champ12.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the second desert-themed episode, preceded by Peppermint Palace and followed by Butterscotch Boulders. *This episode introduces a second antagonist in the series besides Bubblegum Troll but for one just time: Rat. Category:World Two Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes